Heaven's in Your Eyes
by OpheliaTheActress
Summary: "I've always been the 'daughter of Brilliant Cormier' or 'daughter of genius'. I've never been just 'Delphine'." "Well, I would like to get to know this 'Delphine'." Orphan Black AU in which Cosima, a teenage free sprit, falls for a girl she never expected to meet.
1. Chapter 1

**First Orphan Black fanfiction! I'm hoping this will be successful! Make sure to leave review.**

* * *

The dreaded girl plopped herself onto her stiff pillow and exhaled her frustration. "I really thought she was the one," She said, trying to contain the lump in her throat. "Man, it's like-" her hands waved in the air as she tried speaking with her voice muffled through a pillow.

Sarah blew a strand out of her face. "Well, Cos, she was...you know..."

"Not gay, got it. She made that _very _clear." Cosima said with another huff of anger. Lifting her head up from the pillow, she spoke weakly. "She led me on, man." Again, her face made contact with her pillow.

Sarah smirked and awkwardly patted her sister's back. "There's other fish in the sea, yeah?"

"She wasn't a fish, Sarah. Although, from the view of evolutionary development-"

"Shut up, you." Sarah chuckled quietly but stopped when Cosima started sniffling. "Cos..."

"I don't even know why this hurts so much, Sarah."

"I'll kick her arse, yeah?" She grinned.

Cosima giggled through the lump in her throat. "Don't, it was my mistake."

A few moments of silence passed between the two sisters. "What was her name again?"

Cosima sighed and rolled over onto her back so that she could wipe away the remaining tears. "Tiffany," she muttered.

"What a bitchy name!"

Cosima rolled her eyes, "A name doesn't display personality, Sarah." She said shaking her head.

"I don't give a shite!" Sarah exclaimed, causing Cosima to laugh.

"Really, Sarah I'll be fine. Plus, I shouldn't try to find relationships, man. Relationships are overrated. You know, she wasn't even my type."

"Cause she wasn't gay?"

Cosima threw her pillow right into Sarah's face, nearly knocking her off the bed. She couldn't help but laugh when Sarah was about to charge at her on all fours. "Okay, okay, you win!" Cosima squealed before Sarah could lay hand on her.

"I always do." Sarah was about to exit her sister's room when she remembered. "Oi, forgot to tell you, cos." She made herself comfortable on Cosima' s bed again. "There was this carnival...fair...thing... and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me." She gave her signature smile, exposing her pearly white teeth.

Cosima raised a shaped eyebrow. "Carnival? You hate carnivals...why?"

"Because...you're obviously not having a fun time with the Tiffany situation and I care about you."

After a moment out two Cosima tilted her head, allowing her deads to hang to the side of her face. "What is it that you really want?"

Sarah smile was still glued on her face and she tilted her head slightly, "I need you to pay." As soon as Cosima rolled her eyes, Sarah was quick to change her mind. "Oh, c'mon...you, me, carnival...afewfriends..." She muttered under her breath.

Cosima interrupted sharply. "What now?"

"What?" Sarah asked innocently.

Cosima slouched in defeat at the realization. "You're bringing your friends? Sarah...your friends make me feel really uncomfortable." She shook her head and rolled Sarah's head off her shoulder. "You always do this. What's the point of me going anyway?" She asked coldly.

"Because you're my sister...and I love you." She was using her 'sweet' voice. _Typical_, Cosima thought inwardly. "You're my favorite!"

"Why don't you bring Helena or Alison? They'd love to go!"

Sarah made a face. "Because Helena is...Helena and Alison isn't any fun!"

Cosima scoffed and shook her head. "You don't spend enough time with her to know that, Sarah!" She exclaimed and watched her sister make a puppy face. "Oh no, Sarah, not the face!"

Sarah's bottom started to tremble and she inched closer to her dreadlocked sister. "Cos...please...for your favorite sister?"

Cosima closed her eyes and smacked her hands to her forehead. After a dramatic exhale, she gave a small nod. "When is it?"

Her sister gave a crooked smile. "We sneak out tomorrow night."

* * *

Cosima sat in the backseat of Sarah's truck awkwardly. She was squished right in the middle of Felix and Tony, two good friends of her sister's. Sarah blasted her punk rock music, making it impossible for Cosima to enjoy the ride.

"So, Cos, I heard it didn't work out with 'Tit'any."

"_Tiffany_." Cosima muttered coldly.

Tony gave a low chuckle. "Yeah, man, leave the geek alone. It's not her fault that Tiffany wasn't swingin' for that team."

"Oi! Leave her alone, ya silly tit!" Sarah warned Tony, glaring through the review mirror.

"Sarah, I still don't understand why we're going... I mean, c'mon, man! A carnival? That doesn't sound very punk to me."

Sarah just rolled her eyes. "There's nothing better to do around this shit hole now is there?" She asked.

Cosima folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. Once I pay for your tickets, you go on ahead and be a punk. I'll just go wandering by myself."

"Have your cell?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, mom." Cosima stuck her tongue out between her teeth.

The carnival took place outside. Tents and shops circled around the illuminated Ferris Wheel, the smell of fresh pop corn, and the sound of laughter and classic 'fair' music. Yep, this was a carnival alright. Once Cosima paid admission, Sarah immediately branched off away from her sister and into the depths of the carnival.

_Now what?_ Cosima thought to herself as she started walking through the scene. Adjusting her glasses, she examined every flashing game booth. Behind every counter were prizes of different sizes and colors. She walked by a game of "Milk Bottle" when she heard the contestant mutter in the most beautiful accent.

"Merde!" The angel spoke.

Cosima couldn't help but stop. She was only looking at the figure from her backside. Tall, beautiful and bountiful blonde hair, and all by herself. Unable to help herself, Cosima got even closer to the girl who was obviously frustrating by a rigged carnival game. In fact, she saw this as an opportunity. Being as subtle as she possibly could, she merged in and leaned against the counter, looking as if she was actually interested in the game.

The blonde whipped her head around, causing her beautiful blonde hair to flop like dog ears. She was stunning, Cosima examined. She had to clench her jaw to keep it from dropping to the floor. A smile crept on the dreadlocked girl's face when the blonde angel slicked her hair back and out of her face.

"Désolé...I am so sorry." The blonde said in utter embarrassment. "You want to..." Her French accent was so thick, it was clear she was stuck on her English. "...to play?" She said after a few hand gestures.

Cosima, now witnessing the blonde's French accent only grinned wider. Nearly blushing, Cosima cleared her throat. "No...I was watching." Cosima unconsciously twirled her hands in the air, demonstrating every word. "This game.. it's uh..." She whispered under her breath. "...rigged...fake...no way to win." A warm feeling pooled at the bottom of her stomach now that she saw the French girl giggling.

"I'm willing to help you." Cosima added with a tilt of her head and a quick grin.

The French beauty huffed. "Non, but, uh, thank you anyway." She gave a subtle shrug. "After all, it is a game? Yes?"

Cosima gave an understanding nod. "Yeah, totally!" She didn't know what else to do but stare at the beautiful French girl. "I guess...I'll get going." Cosima awkwardly began backing away even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.

The blonde stuttered, causing Cosima to stop in her tracks. "You said it was..." she lowered her voice slightly. "Rigged...how do you know this?"

The dreadlocked girl gave a bright smile and made herself comfortable against the counter once again. "The bottles...they're weighed differently. So when you want to aim for the middle, because that would be the logic thing to do, it won't knock down all the bottles." Cosima turned a shade of red when she noticed the other girl's eyes were glued onto the hands that she used when talking. Looping them around, pointing at the bottles, they never remained still.

Cosima continued. "The bottles on the bottom, did they ever budge?" She asked the French girl, feeling rather confident what her answer was already.

The other girl pondered for a moment. "I..." Her mouth remained agape for a moment as she went through her thoughts. "Non, I don't believe so..."

Cosima clapped with a crooked grin. "Well, there's your answer!" She exclaimed, overly excited that she may be impressing the blonde beauty. "The bottles on the bottom are heavier. In conclusion, you would want to aim...where?" She jokingly quizzed the other girl.

She just rolled her eyes. "You are very...um...what's the word?"

"Smart? Annoying? Loud?"

"Cheeky." The blonde looked straight into Cosima's bold brown eyes, searching almost.

Cosima's smile grew wider, which didn't seem possible and could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Not to embarrass herself, she kept her head down, kicking the dirt under her feet. "Well, yeah, there's that." She looked back up at the other girl and her stomach just flipped, making her unable to even think straight. How could someone be so beautiful, Cosima asked.

"Oh, and the answer to your question is to aim at the bottom row, oui?" She asked with a smirk glued to her angelic face.

Cosima lifted her head up again, feeling rather bold to return the look that the French girl was giving. With her head tilt to the side, she did her best to suppress her biggest smile that ached to show. "Well, there's only one way to find out then." She smacked two dollars loudly on the counter, alerting the employee behind the counter.

"Non, you do not have to..."

Cosima held up a hand to gently silence the other girl. "My hypothesis, my money." She looked at the enormous prizes that were held on the top shelf. "Make sure you know what prize you want from up there. This will be a breeze."

* * *

The French girl giggled and clutched her oversized stuffed puppy dog with fuzzy droopy ears. "I never doubted the...experiment." She said, walking alongside Cosima through the mass of people and games.

"Yeah," Cosima gave a small shrug. "It's no biggie, just observation."

The French girl slowed to a stop. "I never did get your name, oh great scientist." She said with a playful tone of voice.

Cosima stopped and stood in front of the other girl. "I'm Cosima...seventeen..." She gave a small wave.

"Delphine," The French girl said in her thick accent. "Eighteen..." She said awkwardly. "Enchanté." She held out hand to Cosima.

Accepting the hand she shook it timidly. "Enchanté." She might've been holding Delphine's hand much longer than planned but made no move to remove it. Neither did Delphine. _Oh, God, what a name_, Cosima thought inwardly. "You're French." In defeat, she slid her hand out of the other girl's.

"Oui, I moved here a few weeks ago with my family. It's a lot to take in but...it is very nice."

Everything Delphine just said went in one ear and out the other. Cosima was to busy admiring every trait about her. Her hair, her accent, her smile, and the way she struggled for words just to complete a sentence. If she hadn't snapped out of it, she might've been drooling. "Yeah, yeah, very nice...not really but yeah!"

The two girls exchanged giggles and it died down. "Well, it was really nice to meet you, Cosima..."

_Say my name again, please, please! _Cosima wanted to smack herself for thinking such thoughts.

"...and thank you so much...is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Cosima would usually brush off the offer but something alarmed her: she may never see this girl again. This is her chance to stop falling for people and take action. But at the same time, she wasn't sure if Delphine would mind or not...pushing these thoughts out of her head, Cosima put on the confident act again. "Well...now that you mention it..."

Delphine giggled and tilted her forward slightly, awaiting for Cosima to finish.

"How about a ride on the Ferris Wheel." Her heart raced when Delphine grinned, making her face feel hot. "Then all debts are paid."

Delphine pondered playfully for a moment. "Hmmm..." She bit her lip for a moment and looked back at Cosima with eager eyes. "Accord..." She laughed when Cosima gave her a questionable look, seeing that she didn't know any French. "Deal."

* * *

"Merde." Delphine muttered to herself. Cosima had been observing her ever since they got on the ride. Progressively, Delphine had grown more tense and stiff as they rose further altitude. Every now and then, Delphine would look down and cringe just slightly.

"Not a fan of heights, huh?" Cosima did her best to make herself sound less like a jerk. To be honest, she was actually concerned.

Delphine have a nervous chuckle. "Non, looking down is the worst part," She raised her head up to the night sky. "but looking up is wonderful."

Cosima cleared her throat, why was she so nervous? They were literally a few inches a part and it was driving Cosima insane. "So, Delphine," She felt her chest tighten when the French girl responded to her name, giving the dreadlocked girl her full attention. "tell me about yourself...what school do you go to? Favorite book? Siblings? You know, the normal thing people do to get to know one another."

She bit her lip for a second, something that Cosima noticed she often did when thinking. "I go to the high school...it's not to far from here." She snapped to get her brain to remember. "Uh, it's starts with an 'D'?"

Cosima nearly jumped out of her seat. "Darrismoure?"

"Oui,"

Cosima's eyes lit up like Fourth of July. "Woah! I mean, me too! I haven't seen you around." She did her best to contain her utter excitement. But how could she?

"That's because I haven't enrolled yet. I will very soon. Monday, I believe? Oui, Monday."

Cosima gave her brightest smile. "I'll have to show you around then."

Delphine returned the smile immediately. "I would like that."

They just sat there with grins on their faces. Not that Cosima was complaining or anything. After all, Delphine had a radiant smile. "Any way, tell me more...unless you're not comfortable because if you aren't comfortable then it's okay if you don't want to tell me anything because after all it is your life and who am I to interfere, right? I mean, I must be so annoying! Poking you like that, I am so sorry." She was about to continue her rant when she noticed that Delphine was giggling to the point where she almost couldn't breathe. "...and now I'm talking too much." Cosima slouched. "Sorry," She put her hand to her forehead. "...I'm kinda...always sorry."

Delphine finally gathered enough air to talk. "You are very funny, Cosima. I do not mind you asking me these questions." Her laughter died down to a relaxed chuckle.

"What happened to being 'cheeky'?"

"Your cheekiness is funny," Delphine giggled. "Anyway, a few things about me." She looked off into the distance. "My maman works as a nurse and my father is an author."

Cosima raised her eyebrows. "Ohhh! An author! What has he written?"

The other girl shrugged. "He's a very big scientist. He loves to write about everything from neurology to Evolutionary Development. He's co-written science textbooks for a few universities but those are very private. Um, Cormier, Allaine Cormier."

Cosima tilted her head. "I've heard that name...but I don't think I would have read any of his work...because his French and all."

"Oh, he writes his work in English rather than French. He said it gets more attention that way. At least, that's what he told me."

Cosima twisted a dread in between her fingers and thought for a moment. "God, where have I heard that name before? Maybe I read one of his books...but what was it?" She thought hard for a second but nothing seemed to come up.

Delphine just shrugged. "I'm sure you've read at least some of his work. There is so much of it."

Just then Cosima noticed that Delphine was no longer attached to the conversation. It was all in the body language, she observed. When they first began talking, Delphine was eager and enthusiastic. Once they started discussing her father, Delphine slumped and didn't seem as full of excitemen. "Forget about parents!" Cosima said with a wave of her hand. "I want to learn about _you_."

Delphine looked up at Cosima, reading her somehow. "You are...very different."

The dreadlocked girl was not expecting that, it completely threw her off guard. And yet she still flashed a smile. "In a...not bad way?"

The French girl nodded. "Oui, I mean...this is going to sound very, uh, boring."

"I don't think you're boring." Cosima said with all seriousness, a bit to serious actually.

Delphine looked back at her with a crooked grin. "Well, I've always been the 'daughter of Brilliant Cormier' or 'daughter of genius'. I've never been Delphine."

"I would like to get to know Delphine." Cosima said with a large grin. Then she asked. "Is that why you moved?" Cosima's smile had faded.

Delphine rolled her eyes. "Non, my father does not care about that. The reason we moved was work related. I had forgotten why." She shook her head and chuckled. "I never imagined telling this to a complete stranger."

"Oh, please," Cosima scoffed with a smile. "I'm not a stranger anymore, Delphine." Just then Cosima felt her phone buzz in her pocket and a annoying ringtone played loudly. "Sorry, sorry, I have to take this," She murmured to Delphine before answering the call. "Hey-o." She sang into the phone.

"Cos, we're leavin'. Where are you?" Sarah asked on the other line.

"Ferris Wheel, I think this is the last cycle then it'll be done."

"Kay, I'll meet you there, geek."

"Punk,"

"Twat,"

"I'm not the one sleeping around."

"Shut up, you." Sarah said, clearly in a fit of laughter, then she hung up.

"That was my sister,," Cosima said rolling her eyes. "I have 4 sisters...we're quadruplets."

Delphine was clearly shocked. "Really? So you all look alike? You look like them?"

"Nah, man, they all look like me." She said, getting the confident act on again. "Hey, the rides ending soon but I want to keep talking to you...but I have to leave. Is there...any way that, you know...I could talk to you again?"

Delphine moved a strand of golden hair behind her ear. "Oui, do you have a pen?" Then she smacked her forehead. "Never mind, may I see your cellphone?"

"Oui," Cosima said in a terrible French accent, earing her a smile from Delphine. She handed the French girl her neon green cellphone and watched Delphine moved her finger tips across the keys rapidly.

"I gave you my number, text me." Delphine gave Cosima another radiant smile.

The ride stopped, "I will...most definitely text you."

Cosima felt the heat coursing throughout her body when Delphine leaned over and press her lips lightly on the corners of Cosima's mouth before getting out of the ride. "It was so nice meeting you, Cosima." Delphine said with a smile. "Ciao, Cosima." And she was gone.

Cosima got out of the ride and watched the girl blend in with the flood of people. The moisture from Delphine's lips tingled Cosima's cheeks as they evaporated. "Ciao," Cosima muttered.

"Oi! Cos! Are you comin'?"

Cosima shook her head out of the trance and spotted Sarah and her friends over by the cotton candy cart near the Ferris Wheel. "Yeah, yep." Cosima took one last glance in the direction she last saw Delphine. Hoping to at least see the girl one last time.

* * *

The car ride was extremely quiet. Cosima saw Sarah looking back through the rearview mirror on multiple occasions.

"So, Cos," Felix poked his head in from the front seat. "How was the Ferris Wheel ride?" He was overly excited and was almost hinting something.

Cosima glared at him. "Why do you want to know, Felix?"

"Oh, no reason," he winked at her. "no reason at all." He said seductively.

"Yeah, man, she was hot!" Tony exclaimed. "Who was she?"

"_She_?" Cosima looked at Tony who sat next to her. "Who is _she_?" Cosima asked, trying to hide the blushing growing on her cheeks.

"Oh, come on, Cos, don't play stupid!" Sarah exclaimed from behind the wheel. "Did you at least get her number?"

Cosima brought her hand to her forehead. "It isn't like that, guys."

"Not yet, at least." Tony clicked his tongue. "Damn, girl. You're getting all the ladies."

Cosima punched his arm playfully. "Can we not tease me anymore? Honestly, it's all you guys seem to do."

"We love you, Cos!" Sarah exclaimed.

* * *

Cosima lay in her bed clutching the green phone in her hand and staring at the newly added contact in there: 'Delphine C. ;)'. All she had to do was send 'Hi'...no that seems like she doesn't want to talk to her. How about 'What's up?'...no that makes her seem like a jerk...

Flying her hands across the slide keyboard, she texted simply: 'Hey, it's Cosima.' And before she sent the message, she added a: ':)' just so she didn't look like a robot.

The wait was the hardest part and eventually Cosima just called it a night. After all, it wasn't as if Delphine would never talk to the girl ever again. Right? She had to have fallen asleep or something. Cosima kept her hopes up before closing her eyes.

* * *

**Please R/R! I'll try and have the next chapter up by Thursday. If not, sorry! I'll do my best! But reviews are what keep me going! **

_**-Ophelia**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah, man! What an awesome response! Thanks, guys! Wow! Thank you for correcting my French too. Please call me out if anything wrong. I'm American and partially dyslexic. Please keep the reviews coming!**

* * *

Cosima's window curtains failed to keep the light away from reaching her eyelids. With a groan, she rolled to her side and caught sight of her phone that was gripped in her hand. Her heart skipped a beat once she remembered that she sent a text to Delphine the night before. Unlocking her phone with this new anxiety, chills shot through her spine when she had an unread text message.

Her lips curved into a smile right when she saw it was from Delphine:

**_Oh, hi Cosima! I am so sorry I didn't see your message last__ night!_**

Cosima was quick to reply: **Don't worry about it! How's it goin'?**

Feeling satisfied with the text, she pressed send and snuggled back into her maroon comforter. Before she could even relax again, there was a soft knock at her door. "Cosima?" A light voice was muffled by her door. The voice belonged to her other sister, Alison. She was the motherly one of the four. Also known as the 'uptight on' or 'killjoy'.

Cosima fought the urge to keep silent as if she was still sleeping. She would, but she was too nice. "Yeah?" She was surprised to how hoarse her voice was.

The white wooden door creaked open, revealing Alison with her hair down and her bangs, perfect as always. "How's it going?" She asked, making herself comfortable on the edge of Cosima's bed.

The dreadlocked sister chuckled. "You woke me up to ask me how I'm doing?" Cosima gave her a toothy grin.

"Oh, you know," Alison's hand instinctively traced the skin under her chin. "I'm just checking up on you." She gave her a wry smile.

Cosima tilted her head to the side and shook her head with a small frown. "You don't have to do that anymore, Ali..." She gave her a large grin. "I'm fine now, alright? Don't baby me anymore, man."

Alison wasn't as eased by her humor. "Cosima, I care about you, alright?"

"Ali, I'm obviously fine, okay?"

"Did you take your meds?"

Cosima rolled her eyes and gave her a crooked grin. "Obvs not, Ali. I just woke up."

Alison's fingers now traced the side of her face and she closed her eyes. "I know that you don't appreciate me...invading you every morning but what happened...was scary for all of us and..." She caught a tear that rolled down. "I'm sorry."

Cosima's heart ached at the sight of seeing her most controlled sister shed a tear. "Come here," She sat up and opened her arms to give Alison a tight embrace. Accepting the gesture, Alison's head rested on Cosima's shoulder. Cosima rubbed her sister's back. "Things are better than before, alright? I promise."

"I want to believe you." Alison whined, for air.

Cosima gave a small smirk. "It's your choice to believe me or not, that's completely up to you. I understand...but Ali, I'm really okay." She pulled her sister back at arms length, keeping her hands on her shoulders. "Look at me." She gave another trademark smile.

Alison's lips were in a thin line. "Pills, downstairs, now." She said in her assertive yet motherly voice.

"Oh, c'mon! I thought we were having an understanding here, Ali!" She stuck her tongue out between her teeth.

Alison shook her head, stood up, and pulled the covers off of Cosima's body. "Downstairs," Alison slapped her sister's legs.

A wave of cold air shot Cosima's bare legs. "Damn, Ali!" She groaned as she curled up into a ball.

* * *

Munching on her breakfast, the dreadlocked woman would glance at her phone impatiently. And still no message back from the French beauty.

"Why do you look at phone?" Her other sister, Helena asked with a mouthful of food. Her long, frizzy blonde hair looked like she was suffering from a case of bed head but in truth, that's just how it always looked. Helena was unlike the rest of the quadruplets. Their parents didn't know how to handle her as a child. She was constantly biting her other siblings, making messes, and always causing a scene. So their parents found an add in the paper about a children's program that was run by a church. It promised to discipline the children in a 'pure' way. Seeing that there was no other option, their parents dropped her off.

Helena practically had to live there, she was a part of the program at age three or close to four. The leaders of the program were the ones who decided if the child is 'well' enough to return. Long story short, she ended up in the program a majority of her life. he finally came back when she was nine or so and with a thick Ukrainian accent. Apparently, the counselor that dealt with her the most was Ukrainian, therefore she developed the accent.

It was hard for Helena to connect with everyone again but Sarah was her helping hand. Out of everyone, it was Sarah that guided her back to the family. Helena didn't even connect with their parents anymore. She holds a secret grudge against them. Yes, she stays still when they give her a kiss on the cheek and she smiles when she does something they're proud of. But deep inside, Sarah had told Cosima, Helena can barely stand the sight of them.

"I'm expecting a message from a...friend." Cosima explained, using her hand to gesture to the silent phone.

Helena raised an eyebrow. "Another friend girl?" She asked with a childlike grin.

Cosima chuckled. "Possibly..." She brought her hand to her forehead. "I mean, I don't really know..."

Helena stuffed her face with another white powdered donut. "You know," she said in the midst of chewing. "if girl and girl relationships have not worked out then you should stick with boy and girl."

Cosima giggled. "Helena, it doesn't work like that. It's not like fashion sense, it's more like a..."

Helena groaned and put her forehead to the table. "Sestra, do not get science with me. It hurts my head." She whined, voice muffled by her blonde locks.

The dreadlocked girl smirked. "Sorry, 'sestra'." Cosima mocked her sister's Ukrainian accent.

* * *

It wasn't until noon when Delphine finally texted her back:

_**You know, I'm really bad at this texting thing. I am so sorry :(**_

Cosima quickly replied with a large grin spread across her face:

_**Then perhaps, you should call me sometime ;)**_

She mentally patted herself on the back for adding the winky face. _Not too flirtatious and still warming,_ Cosima thought to herself. Making her even giddier, Delphine replied within two minutes:

**_I should, are you busy right now?_**

_Even if I was, that wouldn't stop me,_ Cosima thought with a grin:

**No, I'm not.**

Cosima's heart nearly failed when she saw she had an incoming call from the French girl. She didn't reply right away, no that would seem too eager. Instead, she let it ring for a few seconds as she ran upstairs to her room and shut her door, giving herself some privacy. She answered it, her grin spread ear to ear. "Hey-o!" Cosima said, full of excitement...too much excitement._ Oh, God, she's gotta be so freaked right now, _Cosima thought, bringing her hand to her forehead.

She heard an adorable giggle from the other line, "Bonjour, Cosima!"

The dreadlocked girl plopped on her bed and closed her eyes, her heart fluttering from hearing the angel's voice once again. "Hey!" She said again. "How's it goin'?" She tried to make herself sound confident on the phone.

"Oh, I am very bored. It is a Saturday night and there is nothing to do." She heard the other girl sigh. "What about you, oh great one?"

Cosima giggled at the name. "I'm just chillin', I'm bored as well." _Let's hang out, see a movie, cuddle, kiss a little_, her thoughts were running rapid.

"Oh, so we both suffer!"

"Unfortunately so," after a moment or two of silence, Cosima cleared her throat. "Do you...maybe...like, uh, I don't know...wanna...not suffer of boredom? ...with me?" Cosima slapped herself for sounding so timid.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know, man. Do you...like, just want to hang at my place? Or do you wanna go out...somewhere?"

Delphine giggled. "I'd have to ask Papa. He's in his study right now which means 'do not disturb or else you're grounded'. But, in all honesty, I do not believe he would notice if I just got out of the house for a few hours."

"Yeah! I can pick you up...but if you drive then you can drive...unless you don't want to drive because, man, driving is a lot of work. I wouldn't charge for gas or anything because I couldn't take your money, I mean, man, that's your money and I'm offering the ride..." Cosima then realized she was out breath and her face was hot. "...I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Doing what?" Delphine was obviously in a fit of laughter.

"I talk a lot, man. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, Cosima. It's very cute."

_Cute. Cute? She...said I was cute? I'm cute? I'm cute!_ "Aw, thank, man. I try,"

Delphine's adorable laughter was contagious because she found herself laughing until her stomach ached. It wasn't even that funny, Cosima observed, but Delphine made her feel so happy. So light and...alive.

"But, hey," Cosima said after her laughter had died down. "Do you need a ride, or...whatever?"

"Mmmm, non, I can drive but thank you very much, Cosima."

Cosima welcomed the butterflies in her stomach. "You're welcome."

"Text me your address?"

"You bet!"

"Okay, I'll see you!"

"See you,"

"Bye,"

"Ciao."

"Haha," Cosima's heart raced. "Ciao." No one made the move to hang up yet. "Man, I'm really bad at hanging up."

She could hear Delphine smirk. "Me too."

"Okay, I'm hanging up now."

"I look forward to it."

Cosima found herself laughing again. "You look forward to me hanging up on you, Delphine? Well, I guess you don't like me very much, do you?"

The other girl was frantically apologetic. "Oh! Non! No, I did not mean it like that, Cosima! I would never-Mon dieu! Sorry, I..."

Cosima had completely no control over her laughter anymore. "No, don't sweat it, Delphine!" She smiled when she heard the other girl sigh in relief. "I was joking."

"You brat!" Delphine giggled.

"Okay, forreals now. I'm hanging up an I'll see you soon."

"See you soon."

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

Even though it was the last thing she wanted to do, she pressed the red button, ending her conversation with Delphine.

Just as she caught her breath, there was a dramatic knock at her bedroom door. "What do you want?" Cosima asked.

The door opened vastly, revealing Sarah with a devilish grin on her face. "To know who you're going to see soon."

Cosima threw a pillow at her sister. "Please, not today, Sarah." Cosima said with all seriousness. "I need you and everyone else to be on their best behavior."

"Oh," Sarah raised her eyebrow. "Will I be meeting Ferris Wheel girl today?"

"You won't be meeting anyone if you're going to embarrass me every three seconds." Cosima crossed her arms over her chest. "Please, this means a lot to me."

"Obviously, you're lucky mom and dad are gone until, like, what? Tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yeah, business trip." Cosima began texting Delphine her address.

"How would they feel about Cosima being a lezzy?" Sarah plopped herself on Cosima's bed.

"Well, they should know that my sexuality isn't the most interesting thing about me, shouldn't they?"

"Ouch, Cosima's gettin' snippy before her new girlfriend arrives!" Sarah gave a lopsided grin.

Cosima shook her head. "She's not my girlfriend, Sarah."

Her sister raised her eyebrow. "...yet."

"Oh, c'mon! And don't go ruining this for me, Sarah! Please don't say comments like these around her."

Sarah dismissed the threat with a shrug. "Do you know if she likes you?"

Cosima blushed to herself and shrugged. "It's possible."

* * *

Delphine arrived around four and Cosima quickly tied up her dreads into a high ponytail. _Act natural, it's just a girl that you have a atmosphere-sized crush on. No biggie. Nope. Not at all._

There was an elegant knock at the door and Cosima took a deep breath and did her best to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Opening the door, her knees got weak at the sight of her. Delphine in he daylight was dramatically different than Delphine at the carnival. At the carnival, she could only see the features that were illuminated by the Ferris wheel's flashing light's or the poorly lit game areas.

But seeing Delphine in broad daylight...what a sight. Her hair was even more bountiful than when she remembered. Her skin looked soft and warm. And she had a great taste in clothes! Cosima cleared her throat.

"Delphine!" She exclaimed and backed away so the French girl could enter her home. "Welcome to...my...house..." She said. massaging the back of her neck.

"Your home is very big." Delphine was staring at the pictures hanging on the walls and the carpet that their mother so adored.

"Well, you know," She awkwardly gestured with her hands. "Need a place to raise quadruplets." She giggled.

Delphine raised her eyebrows. "Oh, oui! That is right! You have other-"

"SESTRA!"

Cosima huffed. "There's one of them now, would...uh...you know? Like to meet her? She's sort of a trouble maker and she's Ukrainian...long story, I'll explain later but she's kinda of a weirdo...I mean we're all weirdos-"

Delphine interrupted the ranting girl with an adorable giggle and a sake of her head. "Cheeky,"

Cosima showed her to where Helena was sitting upside-down on the sofa in the living room. Her blonde main covered a majority of her face. "Uh, Delphine, this is Helena. My 'sestra'." She gestured towards the girl. Helena blew a few locks out of her pale face and sat up to examine the French girl properly. "Helena, this is Delphine."

The dreadlocked girl watched for Delphine's reaction, she was stunned. Her mouth held open and she looked back at Cosima to see just how alike they truly were. Delphine looked back at Helena and held an open hand. "Bonjour."

Helena looked at her hand and back at Delphine. "Bone-jar," She shook Delphine's hand wildly, making herself laugh in the process.

"Okay, okay, Helena, that's enough now." Cosima warned her sister sternly.

Helena laughed and let go of Delphine's hand. "I like her, she has soft hands. Like baby."

Delphine giggled. "You have very strong grip."

"Hey, I'll show you upstairs," Cosima nodded her head towards the staircase.

As Delphine and Cosima made their exit, Helena shouted. "Good-bye, baby hands!"

* * *

"Oh, so that's why she speaks differently." Delphine was sitting on Cosima's bed, responding to the story the dreadlocked girl shared.

"She's very...unpredictable."

Cosima nodded and looked back up at Delphine, enjoying every moment of the girl's presence.

"Okay, so there is you, Helena, uh...Sarah, and who else?"

Cosima lay back against the patterned pillows. "Alison,"

"Oh, Alison." Delphine nodded. "It is crazy, seeing quadruplets look so similar but act so differently."

"Tell me about it." Delphine looked back up at her and Cosima gave her a large grin. "Welcome to the trip, man."

A knock interrupted their moment.

"Yeah?" Cosima asked.

"It's Alison, can I come in."

Cosima chuckled. "That's the first time you've asked permission, but yeah, sure."

Alison opened the door. "Hey you have to-oh!" Alison spotted Delphine and was completely thrown off. "Girl, I've never met. Hi, I'm Alison." She sais with her motherly voice.

"Delphine," the French girl greeted Cosima's other sister.

"I didn't know you were having a...friend...over today, Cosima."

"I didn't know I was supposed to tell you." Cosima challenged with a raised eyebrow.

Alison finger traced the necklace that rested on her breast bone. "Well, I was just going to remind you to take your medication."

Cosima's eyes widened, "Ali!" she whined.

"Before dinner, you know the schedule, Cosima!" She said before shutting the door and heading back downstairs.

The dreadlocked girl massaged her temples. "I am...so sorry about that. Alison can be really embarrassing. She's the motherly type, as you can probably tell."

Delphine cocked her head to the side, her drooping with her. "Are you alright, Cosima?" She asked.

Cosima looked down at the Persian rug that was on her floor. "Yeah, yeah, I'm just...embarrassed."

The other girl smiled and kept her eyes on Cosima even though she was staring at the ground in shame. "Embarrassed of what?"

"My...medication..." Cosima rolled her eyes and she toyed with her hands. "I just have a...thing."

Delphine's hand rested on Cosima's. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. I wouldn't judge you no matter what." Cosima's gaze lifted up to look into Delphine's. "Medication, no medication, you are still a wonderful person and you shouldn't feel embarrassed about it. I don't see you any differently."

Cosima gave a radiant smile. "You still see me as a cheeky know-it-all?"

Delphine bit her lip for a second. "Non, there's more than that."

Cosima tilted her head in confusion. "There is?"

"Oui, you are also a brat." Delphine gave her beautiful smile and reassuring hand squeeze.

Cosima toyed with the warm hand that rested on top of hers. "I know this is out of the blue, but...do you want to stay for dinner?" She asked, her heart hammered when Delphine's grin grew even more.

"I would love to."

* * *

**I'm having so much fun writing this, guys! Thank you so much for your response! It's so great! You're all really great!**

**What did you think of the chapter? **

**-_Ophelia_**

**_xoxoxox_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for all the response! I love you guys! So glad you're enjoying it!**

* * *

The dinner table was two seats empty but still seemed cluttered. Alison had prepared them spaghetti and garlic bread that sat steaming in the middle of the round table. Cosima sat next to Delphine, chatting away with her hands flying everywhere. Helena sat close to Sarah, eating with her fingers. Alison sat on the edge of her seat, observing rather than eating. Sarah sat next to Cosima, laughing at one of the faces Helena made with her food on the plate.

"Thank you, Alison, this is a very wonderful meal." Delphine said with a smile and returned back to Cosima.

"Oh, thank you, Delphine, was it?" The French girl nodded and Alison continued. "You are the only one who has thanked me so far."

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked up at Alison. "Thank you, mom!" She groaned.

Helena was in a giggle fit over the new artwork on her plate. "Look, sestra!" She excitedly pointed at the plate. In return, Sarah patted Helena on the back with a chuckle.

"Wow," Delphine leaned close to Cosima and whispered. "I mean, look at you all," Her breath tickled Cosima's ear. "I've never seen anything like it,"

Cosima was hoping that she would at least whisper a little more, the proximity was...exciting. Cosima looked at her with a bright smile. "Dude, I'm just glad you aren't, like, freaked out."

Delphine gave a playful smile. "I was about to make a run for it two seconds ago." She winked.

Cosima looked away with scarlet cheeks and continued to eat her untouched food. "You know," She leaned into Delphine's side, much further than need. "I think Alison might've poisoned this so that we could keep you here." She shuddered when she could feel Delphine's laughter throughout her body. God, she was so close. All she wanted to do was get closer. The ghost scent of perfume lingered on Delphine's neck. Cosima could almost taste it.

Delphine turned to Cosima with an even wider grin. "You think so?"

Their eyes were locked and they were centimeters away from one another. Cosima had to exhale the breath she had been holding in. Nobody has ever made her feel like this before. Not this fast, at least. She could feel the back hairs of her neck rising as a chill went up her spine. Looking back around the table, she noticed that everyone was staring at her and Delphine. All chatter had died down, but it was a very subtle silence. They were all focused on their food but stealing casual glances at the two girls.

Cosima really hoped Delphine hadn't noticed.

"So, Delphine," Sarah slumped back in her chair and eyed the French beauty, almost as if it was an interrogation.

"Oui?" Delphine said with a polite voice, giving the punk sister all of her attention.

"Tell us about yourself. You know? The basic stuff...when did you move? Favorite activities?...boyfriend?"

"Sarah!" Alison hissed, then turned to Delphine with a warm smile. "Please, forgive her. Don't feel like you have to answer any of these questions." When Delphine looked down at her food, Alison shot Sarah a piercing glare.

Delphine just giggled. "It's alright, really." She tried to dismiss the tension with a delicate wave of her hand. "I moved here about four weeks ago. We just finally finished packing so I've been able to leave the house...um, activities? I like to read and walk." The she took a small bite of her spaghetti, swallowed it before answering. "I don't have a boyfriend." She gave an awkward giggle and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I, uh, do not have time."

Cosima was about to rest her head on her knuckles, clearly at awe at how Delphine spoke. The words were so smooth and flowed through Cosima's eardrums with such delicacy and grace. _Oh, speak again, bright angel, _Cosima sighed and felt her muscles relax at even the sight of Delphine.

Once the French girl looked over at Cosima, she quickly got out of the haze she was in and smiled.

Then Alison had to ask the worst question:

"When are you expected to be back home, Delphine."

Cosima stuttered after her. "Not...that you are overstaying your welcome...or anything like that." She waved her hands around, almost panicking. She didn't want Delphine to leave. She couldn't leave.

Delphine thought for a moment, biting her lip. "My parents usually don't care for curfew..."

_Yes! Stay here forever!_

"...but if you want, I can head back home after dinner."

_No, no, no! _

Cosima shot Alison a subtle glare, widening her eyes to get her other sister's attention. It didn't go unnoticed by Alison, who took a clean bite of her spaghetti. "No, you leave when you feel it necessary." She gave her a polite smile and looked back at her food.

Cosima was getting all tingly inside. She could spend the entire night with Delphine, if she wanted to of course. But still, the thought of more time with the French beauty made her heart race.

* * *

They were back in Cosima's room. Delphine made herself comfortable near Cosima's overloaded bookshelf. "It's like a mini library!" She muttered, tracing her fingertips on each worn out book. "It's beautiful."

_You're beautiful_, "You think so?" Cosima was laying on her bed, watching the other girl. "Thanks for not thinking I'm a total loser."

Delphine looked over her shoulder at the dreadlocked girl and gave a smile that made weak in the knees. "You are not a _total_ loser." She winked. "But you are still a loser."

"Says the one who couldn't knock over a couple milk bottles!" Cosima exclaimed, sticking her tongue out between her teeth when Delphine put her head in her hands.

"It was...um, what did you say?...Rigged! It was rigged!"

Cosima rolled her eyes. "Excuses, excuses, Delphine!"

Delphine shook her head and looked back at the book case. "Cheeky," She mumbled.

"Dude, you must be totally bored right now. I'm so sorry...do you, like, want to do something else?" _Like lie on my bed with me and talk for hours_. "Oh!" She suddenly had a brilliant idea. "Come with me," Looking out her window, the night sky was perfect. Opening the window, she slipped herself onto the roof.

"Cosima!" Delphine gasped and ran over to the window where Cosima now stood. "You could get injured!"

"No, no! It's safe, man! I promise, just follow my lead!"

"And you promise you won't we won't get hurt?"

Cosima kneeled in front of the window where Delphine was so that they were eye-to-eye. "I swear, you will not get hurt." She said with all seriousness. "Come on," She grabbed her hand out for Delphine to support herself onto. She really didn't need the hand, Cosima knew that. But an opportunity is an opportunity! Her hand was warmed by Delphine's and she helped her up on to the roof without ease.

Making herself comfortable, she sat down with her legs dangling over the edge and her hand still in Delphine's. The other girl never made the move to slip her hand from Cosima's grasp and Cosima did her best not to fidget her hand so much.

"Wow," Delphine muttered under her breath. "This is...amazing." She looked up at the night sky. The stars twinkled above their heads and made different shaped and stories that Cosima could recall by now. "You...are very different." She was still awestruck by the heavenly view.

Cosima was glad that her blush was evident at night. "I like to enjoy nature's gift's." As smoothly as she could, she slipped her fingers through the gaps of Delphine's hand, lacing their fingers together. She was trying to hide her utter excitement by giving a satisfied sigh. "This is what I live for, Delphine."

The other girl faced her with a beautiful smile, so beautiful that Cosima could see it with only the crescent moon shining down. "What do you live for, Cosima?"

Cosima looked up at the stars. "I live for it all. These stars, this air...this world we are given and how many beautiful mysteries there are. We're given answers but at the same time, who know, right?" Her free hand swirled freely. "We take it all for granted." She felt a lump forming at the back of her throat. "I...take it for granted."

Delphine nudged her with her shoulder. "That's beautiful, Cosima." She locked eyes with the other girl. "If only everyone could see what you see."

Cosima shrugged. "But then I wouldn't be different, now would I?"

The other girl tilted her head to the side in curiosity. "Cosima?"

"Oui?" She said with a toothy smile.

Delphine gave a short chuckle but then continued. "Are you okay?" She searched into Cosima's twinkling eyes, unable to see her entire face due to limited moonlight.

Cosima hesitated. "Yeah...why?"

The French girl squeezed her hand. "Because I..." She tried to find the right words. "Because you seem...very sad."

The dreadlocked girl laughed off the nerves building up in her gut. "Sad?! Nah, man!"

Delphine's eyebrows pulled together. "Cosima..." Her thumb rubbed the smooth surface of Cosima's hand. "I know it when I see it...sadness."

Cosima did her best to scoff or shrug off the seriousness of the conversation but she just stared. "How?" She asked in ghost whisper.

"It is in your eyes." Delphine stared at the two twinkling stars that were a few inches away from her. "It is in your eyes." She repeated under her breath.

No one has ever done that. Seen Cosima like that. How long has she even known Delphine for her to see all of it? And why did she want to cry? This wasn't the Cosima anyone was allowed to see. Not even any of her sisters. Cosima was the geek monkey, after all. The smart one who was good at pushing buttons and turning tears into laughter. How come Delphine wasn't fooled?

Delphine caught the tear that streamed from Cosima's face. "Don't worry," Delphine whispered. "I won't tell anyone." She let her hand rest on Cosima's cheek longer than what was considered 'friendly', Cosima examined. After a moment or two, she let her hand slide back to her lap.

Cosima felt like someone had exposed her, in some way. She was embarrassed; unable to even look up at Delphine. After all, she had just seen her cry...no one sees her cry like that. She's cried in front of siblings, yes. But not in this way. She's never felt so shocked about a tear rolling from her face. "Who are you?" Cosima asked with a tight throat.

"I am your new friend, Delphine." She whispered in a light voice, making Cosima crack into a smile.

Cosima giggled and wiped another tear. "God, this is the most embarrassing day of my life. I tried to be cool and...here I am...like, crying like a kid." She shook her hand.

"Cosima, you are the...coolest person I've ever met! I've only known for a day and half and I already feel like I've known you for so long!" Delphine smiled reassuringly. "You are unlike any person on this Earth, Cosima."

Cosima's heart fluttered and all she wanted to do was lean in and kiss the girl. That would be the thing to do but instead Cosima nudged Delphine with her shoulder playfully. "Enough about me! I still want to get to know about this 'Delphine'. This beautiful, amazing French girl who I'm sitting next to!"

"There isn't much to know," Delphine gave a shrug and looked up at the stars.

"Of course there is! You are a living and breathing human being! Everyone has their story, their experiences, and what makes them individual. I may not know all these things but by the looks of it, you are one extraordinary human being, Delphine."

"You don't mean that!"

"Of course I do!" Cosima exclaimed, freely letting her feelings out. "You are so kind, intelligent, and remarkable! How did Delphine come to be?" She scooted closer, "You know my home life and all. What's yours like?" She asked tilting her head, allowing her dreads to fall onto her shoulder.

"I feel like I've told you."

"But you gave me an outline," Cosima explained, nudging Delphine again. "Details, girl, details!"

"What do you want to know?" Delphine asked shyly.

Cosima squeezed the other girl's hand. "Everything,"

Delphine found it safe to lay on her back, forgetting for a second that she was on the roof of a house. Cosima, of course, followed the girl and lay next to her, keeping their fingers laced together. Delphine looked up at the sky as Cosima admired Delphine and bothered to look nowhere else because not even the stars above could match the beauty that lay next to her.

"It is what it is...I mean, I love my father and I don't like to speak poorly of him. He is a brilliant man after all but..." She swallowed and looked over at Cosima with a shift of her head. "It's like...I do not exist." She whispered as if her father was right behind him. "I love him so much and I love my mother as well but...sometimes I think they forget that I am there." She closed her eyes and pushed back her hair with her hand that wasn't occupied by Cosima's. "You must think I'm...dramatique, non?"

Cosima shook her head. "No, not at all, Delphine." Saying her name gave Cosima's mouth a buzz.

"And it hurts sometimes...I try to excel in school and to please their every wish but they are too busy to even care. And then they get on my case when my highest grade drops a few percentages but they don't say anything encouraging." Delphine whispered again. "I don't know when...but they slipped away."

At some point, Delphine had rested her head on Cosima's shoulder. It was all very natural for the both of them, seeking comfort. _I would never ignore you_, the words held on Cosima's tongue but refused to say them. She felt it was inappropriate and may ruin the moment.

"No one sees me. And when people do, they see _him_." Delphine's breath became uneven. "I've never shared this with anyone so if you tell a single soul, I'd have to kill you." Delphine giggled.

"As long as you don't tell anyone I shed a tear. I have a reputation, Delphine." Cosima giggled along with her and they just lay there, Delphine's head rested on her shoulder, and Cosima's head on Delphine's . Cosima couldn't believe all they just went through. Is this girl even real? She's too good to be true. "You're perfect." Cosima's eyes widened at her confession but she tried to play it cool. _Just friends, just friends, just friends. Friends say that the other is perfect sometimes! Yeah! We're just...being friendly._

"Perfect?" Delphine grinned at the word. "I do not think so..."

Cosima was in too deep now, she had to 'roll' with it. "And I'm not gonna give you the bullshit of 'you're perfect to me' because that's a mere understatement. You are perfect. And I don't know why your parents don't notice you or how they could even overlook you. I mean...look at you, Delphine! I haven't known you that long but I feel like I know you well enough to say that you are FUCKING perfect...excuse my language...no! Don't excuse my language! I'm pretty sure perfect is still an understatement! You are the greatest person I've ever met."

"I guess you haven't met many people," Delphine sounded out of breath.

Cosima's heart hammered to the point where it could burst from her chest. "I could meet the entire human population and still know that you were the most outstanding girl on the planet!"

"I...I don't know what to say, Cosima." Delphine was shivering. "No one has ever...said anything remotely close to your words."

Cosima snuggled her head more comfortably on Delphine's. "That's because people often don't speak their minds. I'm sure every person that has ever met you has wanted to say the same exact thing but was too much of a coward!" Cosima laughed and rubbed her thumb across Delphine's hand. "I guess...I have a thing for jumping to conclusions. If you're freaked out, or whatever, I totally understand. I'm sorry..." Cosima felt exposed again.

Delphine lifted her head and leaned close to Cosima, placing her lips firmly on the corner of her mouth. "I am not freaked out. I am...stunned. Thank you, Cosima." She kissed the same spot, giving Cosima the urge to 'accidentally' have her kiss her lips instead. But Cosima knew better than to that and accepted the peck on her cheek, letting it send waved of excitement throughout her body.

* * *

Cosima walked Delphine to her car that was parked in the driveway, hand in hand as before. "I had so much fun, Cosima. Thank you for inviting me over. Really." She was smiling ear to ear and she was about to get into her car but stopped. "I'll call you? Tonight? Maybe we could...do this again sometime?"

Cosima's chest tightened and her smile grew even wider. "Oui! Yes! Absolutely! Yes!"

Delphine again made the move to get into her car but instead she walked over to Cosima and wrapped the smaller girl in her arms. "You are perfect too, Cosima." Delphine's breath tickled Cosima's ear as she whispered these words and she placed one last kiss on the dreadlocked girl's cheek before climbing into her car.

"Goodbye!"

"Ciao! I'll call you!" She said through her window while backing out.

Cosima closed the front door and leaned against it, closing her eyes to let the events flash in her mind, making it feel more like a dream than reality.

"What a romantic!"

Cosima's eyes flickered open to see Sarah sitting on the couch, staring at her sister. Her cheeks were fiery red and she was about to yell at Sarah but her other sister, Helena interrupted.

"Baby hands likes you." Helena was sitting upside down next to Sarah.

Sarah gave Cosima a lopsided grin. "How'd it go, Romeo?"

Cosima bit her bottom lip. And she a giggle burst from her lips. "Perfect." She mouthed before going to her room and waiting for Delphine to call her as promised.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I love writing this story so much! Please leave a review! They have been so kind and helpful! You guys have really kept me going and I can't express that enough! Love you guys!**

**_-Ophelia XOXOXOX_**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a light tap on her door. "Cosima!" Alison's voice was muffled by the door.

The dreadlocked girl groaned and rolled over. She didn't get a 'healthy' amount of sleep since she was on the phone with Delphine until about three in the morning.

"Cosima?" Alison opened the door. "You have to stick with the schedule, okay?" She gracefully walked and sat on the edge of her sister's bed.

Cosima mumbled tiredly, "Ali, I don't want to take them right now. I feel fine!" Cosima pulled her covers over her head.

"Oh, stop being such a child!" Alison hissed but took a deep breath. "Go downstairs and take your pills. Now, march!" She jabbed a finger roughly into her sister's shoulder.

* * *

The assorted tablets rested on the table counter. Cosima stared at them blankly until an idea popped in her head. "You know, man, I can totally make a rainbow out of these." Cosima giggled once she mixed the four pills in the order of a rainbow. "Look!" She urged Helena to look at them. She gestured to each of the pills. "Red, yellow, green, and blue." Helena was obviously amused before Alison sauntered into the kitchen. Immediately she saw that Cosima was poking and assorting the pills instead of taking them.

"Cosima!" Alison said through her teeth. "Stop playing with your medication!"

"But I made a rainbow, Ali!" She gave an adorable smile to her uptight sister.

"Enough with the gay jokes!"

The dreadlocked girl did her best to stay calm. "Just because I made a rainbow doesn't mean I was intending it to be a 'gay joke'." Cosima put her hands up in defense; almost trying to reason with Alison.

In response, her sister just rose an eyebrow.

"Alright, so it was intended a little bit." Cosima gave a small grin only to be scoffed by Alison.

"Grow up, Cosima."

The dreadlocked girl sighed. "Why have you been so judgmental lately?" Her voice rose only slightly.

Helena began to look a bit uncomfortable. "Sestra fight," She murmured under her breath as she watched the two of her sisters go back and forth.

"I haven't been judgmental, I'm looking out for you!"

Cosima's eyebrows furrowed. "Don't you understand that I don't have to be looked out for?"

"No, what I understand is that you can't take _anything_ seriously!"

"Maybe you take things _too_ seriously!"

Before Alison could shoot back a nasty comment, Sarah swaggered into the room with her usual greeting. "Oi!"

The two bickering sisters turned their heads sharply to glare at Sarah. "What?!" They said in unison.

"Sestra! You're missing dogfight!" Helena said, staring at her two other sisters. "It was just getting good."

"What ya' two fightin' 'bout?" Sarah stood near the table, right in the middle of Cosima and Alison.

Alison huffed. "And of course I look like the bad guy, huh? Right! It's always 'uptight Alison' to ruin everybody's day!" She turned on her heel and made her dramatic exit out of the kitchen. "Once you all realize how much I care for every single one of you, you'll find me in my room. I expect a _clean_ apology, Cosima." She shouted as she bounced up the stairs and slammed her door.

"Bitch," Sarah muttered but looked over at Cosima who was currently heated with anger. "Don't let 'er get to ya, mate." Sarah gave a tiny shrug. "You'll be alright, yeah?"

Cosima glared at the pills on the table. "Yeah," She said through gritted teeth. "I just need to take my pills."

Helena removed herself from the table to huddle close to Sarah. "How long will stiff sestra be in her room?"

"She'll be back down to apologize, don't worry 'bout it." Sarah gave a small pat to Helena's head and exit the kitchen with Helena as her shadow.

"Yeah," Cosima swallowed two of the four pills.

* * *

"We're home!" Their parents' voices echoed throughout the house, bouncing off the walls for all the sisters to make their way towards them.

Alison practically shoved everyone out of her way to reach mother and father first. She ran right to them and put them both in an embrace. "Thank Jesus Murphy you're here." She murmured into father's shoulder.

"Alison, sweetie, is everything alright?" Mother put her hand to her daughter's exhausted face. She noticed the hint of darkness under her eyes.

Alison gave a stiff nod of the head and went back to hugging her parents. Sarah swaggered in with a crooked grin on her face. "Back so soon, yeah?"

"Don't act like you didn't miss us, kiddo." Father said with a wide grin stretching across his face. "Come in here."

"Nah, not much of'a hugger myself." Sarah wrinkled her nose.

Cosima got into the circle of hugs, crushing Alison in the process. "I missed you guys!" She gave a toothy grin.

"Helena!" Sarah called, looking around for her blonde meathead. "Helena!?" She walked out of the family room to search for her.

Mother sighed setting down her bags that were clutched her in hands. "She isn't happy to see us, dear." She whispered to father who gave a shrug as a response.

"Well," He plopped down onto a seat and held his luggage on his lap. "She'll be missin' out on presents."

"Dude! Whad'ya get me!?" Cosima beamed, jumping on her toes.

Alison rolled her eyes and rested her hand on the side of her face. "What Cosima meant to say was that you didn't have to get us anything." She shot a glare at the dreadlocked girl who winked back at her.

"Oh, you know us." Mother replied, taking a seat next to her husband. "We're always thinking about you kids."

"Helena, c'mon! S'alright, see?" Sarah came back into the room with a frightened Helena under her arm. "S'just mum and dad! See?" She nodded her head to their parents who sat with a smile on their faces.

"I thought someone break into house." She shivered under Sarah's arm.

"Always assumin' the worse, ain't ya?" She guided her sister into the living room and took a seat on the other sofa opposite of her parents.

"Helena, we bought you..." He dug his hand into the bag and revealed what looked to be a Rubik's cube. "It's a..."

"PUZZLE!" Helena got out of Sarah's hold and grabbed the colorful cube in her hands and giggled to the point that her whole face was red. "Thank you!" She sang as she skipped back to Sarah's side to begin her puzzle.

"Your mother and I were at this mall and it had a store completely dedicated to Broadway, right?" Father held up a tube of some sort...a rolled up piece of paper perhaps? He handed it to an eager Alison who unrolled the poster and she gasped.

"A Pippin poster?! This is PERFECT!" She ran tip of her toes towards the staircase. "I have the perfect place for it!" And then she was gone upstairs to do her own thing.

"This shirt just _screamed_ Sarah," Mother held up a black shirt with graffiti styled font. With bold white letters, it read: 'REBEL' going diagonal of the shirt.

Sarah nodded her head and lay it across her body. "This is great!" She raised an eyebrow. "I have the perfect outfit for this." She mumbled and made her exit as well. "Thanks!" She said as she ascended the stairs.

Father looked in the bag. "Oops, nothin' for Cosima. Alright, let's prepare dinner."

"That's bull, dad!" She folded her arms across her chest with a flashing smile. "C'mon, let's see it."

"I got you something..." He said in a playful tone. "but...I don't think you'll like it..." He closed the bag and gave Cosima a challenging look.

Mother giggled and smacked him on the arm. "Greg, don't tease her like that."

"Yeah, dad!" She exclaimed, reflecting his challenged expression. "Give it up."

Father sighed dramatically. "I only got you this silly little book..." He made a reach for inside the bag but pulled back his hand. "...you really won't like it, kiddo."

Cosima huffed and darted for the luggage. "C'mon, man!" She was blocked away with her father's muscular forearm.

"Gregory!" Mother hissed and grabbed the small black box and held it out to Cosima. "There you go, dear."

The box was no bigger than her palm. She knew it was some type of jewelry but cringed at the thought. She wasn't like Alison, she didn't enjoy diamonds or pearls. Then again, mother and father knew their children extremely well and wouldn't get her just any kind of earrings or necklaces. Opening the box her jaw nearly dropped to the floor. Attached to a loose black cord was a Nautilus shell with a never-ending spiral. The shell itself was iridescent with golden spirals.

"The Golden Ratio...the-" Cosima was about to go on but was interrupted by father.

"You wouldn't stop 'dorking out' about the golden ratio." He winked a her when she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Delphine's giggle was so cute even over the phone. "Your sister is still mad at you?" She asked.

Cosima sighed into the phone. "I guess so. She expects me to apologize but honestly I didn't do anything wrong!" She waved her hand in the air and plopped back into her pillows.

"You know, Cosima, you should talk to her. I'm not saying you need to apologize but you could work things out."

Cosima shrugged. "I guess so." She was a bit disappointed when Delphine said nothing in return. It was silent between the two so Cosima tried to keep a conversation. "So what're you doin' tonight?"

"Um...nothing out of the usual. Pourquoi? Why?"

Cosima didn't even know why she asked but she just wanted to see her so badly. "Oh...you know...I was just...uh...I mean you don't have to if you don't wanna but...I kinda wanna see you again...like now." She scratched the back of her neck and the heat flushed her cheeks. "Is...that a bad thing?" She tried so hard not to sound awkward.

Delphine giggled which gave Cosima some relief. "Non, of course not. I want to see you as well."

"Yeah, cool! Do you, like, wanna come over? Or I could walk to your place? Or meet up somewhere? Like, sneak out or somethin'?"

There was a voice that was in the background on the other line. "Give me a second, Cosima." Delphine whispered and Cosima listened intently. "Qui, maman?" Delphine sounded a bit distant from the phone but close enough for Cosima to hear. "J'étais déjà déballé, maman," There was another voice but her words couldn't be made out by Cosima. "Oui, est-ce correct si je vais à la maison d'un ami?" There was a pause and Cosima was trying to tell if Delphine sounded irritated or focused. "Euh ... tenir." Her voice got close to the phone again.

"Cosima?" Delphine asked, this time in English. "Maman said if I were to come over, it'd be too late to drive back but she's okay with me spending the night.

"She's willing you to spend the night at a stranger's home?" Cosima said with a teasing tone. "Sketchy,"

"You aren't a stranger, Cosima." She could almost see the blonde girl rolling her eyes. "Is that a no then, cheeky girl?"

"It's a definite yes. You'll just have to be quiet getting in. No one really knows you'll be here." Cosima whispered.

"I'll see you in ten minutes." Delphine chuckled.

"See you," Cosima replied, closing her eyes and shaking her head when Delphine still didn't hang up.

"Bye."

"Bye." Cosima giggled.

"Do I have to be the one to hang up, Delphine?" Cosima asked, thoroughly enjoying being on the phone with the French girl.

"It appears so."

"Alright then, goodbye." Cosima had the last word before she pressed the red button.

* * *

The dreadlocked girl sat next to the front door to watch out for her friend to arrive. Her nose pressed against the glass window that was placed next to the door. Her air fogged up the glass and she made little figures for a while before she got too bored.

"Hey, kiddo!" Her father's voice made her jump and nearly fall to the floor.

Cosima's eyes widened and she adjusted her glasses. "Dad!" She said in a harsh whisper. "You're _supposed_ to be sleeping! You're an adult!"

Her father chuckled and lifted a thick eyebrow. "What are you doin'?" He planted himself comfortably by the door next to his daughter.

Cosima was glad to have a laidback father but he honestly acts like a teenager sometimes. "I'm...waiting for a friend." Before he could even open his mouth to share his opinion about that, she continued. "I told you I was having a friend over tonight." Cosima rested a hand on her hip.

Father squinted his eyes as if he was having trouble seeing. He tilted his head slightly and took a moment to think. "Really?" He asked after awhile. "I don't remember that at all. Have I met this friend before?"

"No...I told you she was a new friend. Dad, you're getting old."

He scratched his scalp. "Can I meet her?"

"No..." She said almost too immediately. "I mean, you know, it's late and you need to get to bed, right?"

He gave her a disapproving look. "Is it a boy? Are you lying to me, Cosima?"

_Ew, dad, no. I don't date boys._ Cosima did her best to swallow the words to keep them from rolling off her tongue. "No, dad, I'm not stupid, alright?"

"If it's a boy, I'm gonna ground you until the day you die." He gave her a grin and headed upstairs to his room. "Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night, dad."

Just then she saw Delphine's car park into her driveway. Almost panicking, Cosima quickly brushed back the baby hairs that stuck to her sweaty forehead. She practiced her breathing and even her greeting. She opened the door for the girl with a bright smile, trying her best to breathe.

"Hey!" Cosima whispered and stepped back so the blonde beauty could enter her house. "So good to see you again after _such _a long time."

Delphine giggled and rolled her eyes.

They made their way upstairs to Cosima's room and made themselves comfortable on her bed. "So..." Delphine started setting her bag down on the floor. "Have you apologized to your sister?"

Cosima scoffed and began playing with a dread. "Like that's ever going to happen. Even if I apologize, it won't live up to her expectations." She twisted the lock of hair and looked down. "We're sister. We'll find some way to work things out."

Delphine brought her knees up to her chin. "You never told me why you two were angry at each other. I mean, I knew there was an argument but what about?"

"You'll think it's ridiculous. I mean, maybe I overreacted a bit."

Delphine tilted her head forward; anticipating the story.

"Remember when you were here yesterday and I got really embarrassed by the pills?" She saw Delphine nod and continued. "She wakes me up every morning to take them. She always has but it's been really bothering me lately, you know? I feel like I don't have to take them anymore. I feel like I'm going to be fine now. The past is in the past, man." Cosima put her hand to her forehead. "I'm not messed up anymore, Delphine."

"I would've never believed that you were _messed up_, Cosima."

"But I think I'm messed up." Cosima did her best to look up at Delphine, knowing that she was giving a rather disappointed look. "I mean...not anymore, you know? I just want her to stop babying me all the time! That's all."

Delphine shrugged but didn't tear her eyes away from Cosima's. "She just cares for you. She has an odd way of showing it but she cares for you."

Cosima looked up at Delphine and was surprised to see that she was disappointed but worried. Her glassy brown eyes almost shook at the sight of Cosima. "Let's change the subject. Like, entirely. Let's talk about...you! Are you excited to be enrolling school in two days. You have to be excited because, you know, I'll be there."

Delphine's worry faded away when she chuckled at the confident act. "You are such a brat."

"You know, you'll be the new popular girl. All the boys will be beggin' for a girl like you. Beautiful, French, funny...gosh, you'll make me look bad. Maybe you shouldn't go to my school."

"Very funny."

Cosima sat closer to Delphine and nudged her with her elbow. "I'm not kidding. Once you arrive, people will be fighting to have you as their friend." She gave a small shrug. "And if you want to pretend that we don't know each other, I totes understand, man. People will be looking at you and be wondering, like, '_she_ is friends with _that_?' I promise you." Cosima giggled.

"Oh, stop! You are such a likeable person, Cosima. People shouldn't be surprised to see that you and I are friends. I'm nothing special."

The dreadlocked girl raised a brow. "What did you say?"

"I'm not special?"

Cosima pretended to extremely offended and did her best not to laugh. "Get out! If you think you aren't special, then out! Away with you!"

Delphine bit her lower lip and slid off the bed with a smirk. "I better be on my way then." She said, grabbing her bag.

"Oh, c'mon, Delphine!" She patted her bed as a sign to sit back down. "You'll be, like, my only fried at school." She said, directing the conversation back to its original subject.

Delphine raised a brow and sputtered into laughter. "That's a lie!" She was in a fit of giggled until she looked down at Cosima who wasn't laughing with her. Cosima had a crooked grin and gave a small shrug. The French girl's laughter died down to a nervous chuckle. "Wait...you're serious?"

"I mean I hate other kids at my school. They suck and they're so annoying, you know?" She scratched the back of her head. "I mean there's this kid named Scott but we're just in AP Biology together."

Delphine raised her eyes. "Oh, Scott, huh?"

Cosima shook her head with a grin. "No, not like that. I...don't like..." Is this when she tells her? That she preferred women over men? Would it be awkward? Would it freak her out? _She's spending the night too...she'd be totally weirded out. What but she's the most understanding person..._Cosima's internal battle left her with a confused Delphine. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I don't like Scott...like that." She summed up.

Delphine gave a nod and a small shrug. "I understand."

Cosima let her hand slide over to catch Delphine's and played with her fingers until eventually they laced together. "What about you? Did you have any boys chasing after you?"

The other girl laughed and allowed her free hand to draw circles on the back of Cosima's hand. "I hate to surprise you, mon ami, but there are prettier girls in France."

The dreadlocked girl tilted her head with a smirk. "Bullshit."

"Non, it's the truth. But it's refreshing for someone to think that I'm actually pretty."

"Oh, please!" Cosima nudged Delphine. "You are _not_ just pretty."

"Not this again!" She giggled when Cosima brought Delphine's hands up inches away from her lips.

"You, Mademoiselle, are the most beautiful creature that has ever lived." She winked at blushing Delphine and gave hand a kiss.

"I don't understand how you don't have friends," Delphine looked at Cosima again with worry crossing her eyes. "I mean, look at you. You're so charming, witty, and..."

"Cheeky?"

"...loveable."

That one took Cosima for a loop. She looked back up at Delphine and did her best to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks and her heart that hammered her chest. A chill ran up her spine when she saw that the other girl was just as stunned as she was. It was then the dreadlocked girl noticed how close they were. In fact, they were closer than they were the night before. She could just casually lean forward and press her lips against Delphine's but there could be so many reactions. Many good but most could be bad. Why had she fallen so fast...has she fallen?

_Is this the feeling that stupid teens in the movies get? Man, this is so real. _She thought to herself as she looked at Delphine's parted lips that were only inches away.

Cosima cleared her throat. "You think so?" She swallowed the nerves that bundled up in her throat.

Delphine reflected the same expression. "Of course."

Sweat began to build on Cosima's forehead; causing her baby hairs to stick. Her heart drummed loudly to where she was scared that Delphine might hear it.

"Ditto...obvs." She could feel her hands tremble under Delphine's soft ones.

She was somewhat relieved when Delphine smirked and looked down at Cosima's hands. "Anyway," Delphine's voice was less of a whisper and back to normal. "out of all the friends I may make..." She looked up Cosima with an even wider smile. "...you'll be my best friend."

Cosima relaxed a little. "Really?"

"Oui, I promise."

* * *

They talked for hours. It was past one o'clock when Delphine rested her head against Cosima's pillows to call it a night.

"Do you want to me to 'bunk' on the floor?" Delphine asked wearily.

Cosima yawned and snuggled a bit closer to Delphine for warmth. "You do whatever you want, man." She muttered tiredly.

Delphine sighed contently and got comfortable with the proximity. "Doux rêves, Cosima."

"Mmmm?" Cosima opened one heavy eye.

"Sweet dreams." She murmured.

Cosima grinned and closed her eyes. "Sweet dreams, Delphine."

* * *

**What did you guys think? I was having a bit of trouble mapping this story out but now I have a good path for it and I'll work from there. Please leave a review! They are so helpful! I am so surprised by all the feedback I got on this story and I'm so excited to continue working on it!**

**Love always,**

**-_Ophelia xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Don't be afraid to call me out on something! Thank you to all those who are helping me out with that. I should get a beta but I'm a bit too lazy for that. I never realize my mistakes as I'm writing the chapter so it's really helpful when you guys are helping me! Thanks! I'll make sure to go back and fix all of it.**

* * *

Cosima had been awake for hours.

Some time in the night, Delphine rolled over from her side of the bed and closer to the dreadlocked girl. Cosima opened her eyes to feel a warm breath tickling her neck. Her first instinct was to swat at it to make it stop. Then she discovered how close Delphine was to her. Her vision was practically clouded by golden curls that smelled of blossom shampoo. Delphine's face rested in the crook of Cosima's neck. She could almost feel the heat radiating off her parted lips.

_Calm down, Cosima. It's just the girl you have the biggest crush on in your bed..._Cosima stiffened up when Delphine's breath pattern changed. With a small moan, she got even closer to Cosima (how was that even possible?). It was both comforting and nerve-wrecking at the same time. Cosima loved being at such closeness with Delphine, she couldn't ask for anything better than that. And yet, to Delphine, this was probably just something she always did with her friends, Cosima thought.

Even so, she didn't stop herself from wrapping her arms around Delphine. She felt bold at doing so and smiled when Delphine actually made herself comfortable in the embrace.

_This is bad,_ Cosima thought inwardly as she started to feel the rhythm of Delphine's breath. _This shouldn't happen. Is this right?_

Cosima thought back to the Tiffany situation and how she thought Tiffany was into her but turns out, she was just a touchy 'friend'. What if Delphine was the same way? She couldn't ruin the strong bond she had just gained with the French beauty. That would drive the deadlocked girl to insanity. Something was different about Delphine than the other girls she had fallen for. Maybe it was the fact that she was French or that she just might show an interest in Cosima.

The signs were definitely there, Cosima was positive. Delphine was all for holding hands...but then again a lot of people enjoy holding hands with their friends. Then Cosima thought back to the conversation they had only hours ago and recalled the look Delphine had given her. It was definitely a 'kiss me' face, Cosima concluded. Delphine looked completely drawn to her.

The dreadlocked girl wanted to smack herself so many times for allowing these thoughts continue. Why can't she just be friends with an overly attractive friend? Why do these feelings control her every thought?

_Just friends._ Cosima told herself before closing her eyes, holding Delphine close.

* * *

Cosima woke up from the sound of a violent pound on the door. A delayed second later, the girl in her arms jumped with a quiet squeak.

"Pills, Cosima!" Alison yelled from behind the door. "C'mon, get up-" The door opened, revealing a very unaware Alison. "You have to-" She looked at the bed to see Delphine and Cosima in bed together. "HOLY FFFF-fishsticks! Cosima!" Alison's eyes popped open and she caught her gasp with her hand.

Cosima groaned and rubbed her eyes, trying to adjust to the morning atmosphere. "Ali..." She said hoarsely. "It's not what it...Delphine spent the night."

"I see that!" Alison gritted her teeth and collected herself.

Delphine almost sunk back into the sheets. "I am very sorry..."

Alison pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "Pills. Now. Go!" She made her exit by slamming the door.

Cosima huffed and got back under the comforter to snuggle back into Dlephine's warmth. "Mmmm, sorry." Cosima said wearily, allowing her eyes to close once again. "I completely forgot to apologize to her, therefore, she likes to be a bitch whenever she can towards me."

Delphine stretched her legs that were tangled in Cosima's and yawned. "You should take your pills, non?" She said groggily.

"At some point." Cosima replied, not moving a muscle.

The other girl giggled and relaxed again. "She's going to be mad you."

"When is she never mad at me, man?" Cosima replied lazily.

"You say that a lot."

"Hmmm?"

"You say 'man'."

"Yeah, man. I don't really know why though...it's just a thing, I guess."

Delphine have a small moan as an understanding gesture.

"Hey,"

"Oui?"

"What are your plans today?"

"Depends," Delphine gave a smirk.

Cosima opened an eye. "On what?"

Delphine opened her eyes just a bit, enough for Cosima to see it. "It depends on what your plans are." She winked.

_Just friends._

* * *

Cosima took her pills and noticed that Alison was deliberately avoiding her at all costs. It's as if Alison's life depended on ignoring her sister. The dreadlocked girl told herself that it wouldn't last.

Cosima and Delphine made themselves comfortable on the couch in the living room with the television on. Neither of them paid any attention to it, of course. They were too occupied toying with their hands and poking each other's sides when the other wasn't expecting it.

"Hello!" Cosima's mother walked in with a bright smile on her face. "You must be Cosima's friend. I'm Cosima's mother."

"Ms. Niehause, hi, it is a pleasure. I'm Delphine." She said shyly, giving a very formative nod of her head.

"Oh, please, call me Margaret." She said with a light chuckle.

"See? I told you I don't have any friends. This proves it, like, a hundred percent." Cosima whispered, earning a giggle from Delphine. "I'm joking, mom!"

Her mother just shook her head and put focus back to Delphine. "Is that a French accent?"

"Oui, yes." Delphine nodded timidly.

"She's surprised that I even have a friend right now."

"Oh, Cosima." Her mother rolled her eyes and gave her a smile.

"Hey, mom, is it cool if Delphine and I go to the book store or the library?"

"Nerd alert!" Sarah swaggered into the room with a crooked. "Oi!" She stopped when she caught sight of Delphine. "Hellooo, Frenchie!"

"Sarah!" Margaret hissed. "Is that how you treat a guest?"

Sarah looked up at her mother and her grin widened. "Pretty much, yeah."

Cosima shook her head and nudged Delphine. "I am so, so sorry about all this." She whispered.

"Non, it's okay, really. It's better than the routine at my home." She patted Cosima's hand that was still laced with hers.

"Can we, mom?" Cosima looked up back up at her mother.

"Yeah, sure, make sure to get groceries on the way back."

* * *

"I promise you, I am a great driver!" Cosima said, gesturing a hand to make her point.

"Cosima! Keep your hands on the wheel!"

"Oh, sorry, man!" She put both hands on the wheel and looked over at Delphine who sat stiff as a statue in her seat. "You're freaked out right now!" She exclaimed and burst into laughter.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Cosima!"

Cosima looked ahead and smirked. "So freaked out."

"Merde, I don't want to die!" Delphine said, laughing along with Cosima.

"Don't you trust me?"

"Not as a driver."

Cosima covered her top lip with her bottom, making a pouty face.

Delphine scoffed. "Pauvre petit chiot." She said shaking her head.

The other girl lifted an eyebrow. She almost forgot Delphine's native language. "Did you...like, make fun on me in French, or something?"

Delphine shook her head and laughed even harder. "I would never make fun of you, Cosima. I just said 'Poor little puppy'. That is not an insult, right? If so, I didn't mean it in a bad way."

"Woah, man. I am not the puppy."

"No?"

"Hardcore no, man. You are the puppy."

"Oh yeah?"

"You bet."

Delphine relaxed in her seat. "So, what? Am I your pet now?"

Cosima took one hand off the wheel and rested it on top of Delphine's head. Carefully she let her fingers brush the blonde curls. "Good girl." Cosma whispered before Delphine smacked her hand off of her head. "Puppy knows how to bark, don't you?" She said playfully with a wide grin.

"Brat," She shook her head and looked out the window, watching the cars pass.

"You love it!"

"Love what?" Delphine giggled.

"Me!" Cosima's smile flattened to a thin line. It was quiet between the two. Did she ruin the moment? If she wasn't driving, she would've smacked herself in the head multiple times.

But before she could even cover up what she had said, Delphine replied. "I do."

_Just friends._

* * *

"This is where I usually hang out." Cosima gestured towards the carpeted floor in front of the Biology section of the library. She took a seat and patted the space next to her. "No one's, like, ever in this section. Their always in the government or young adult romance section." She rolled her eyes and smiled when Delphine gave her full attention. That's one of the qualities about Delphine that made Cosima 'fall' even harder. Delphine listened to every stupid thing that rolled form her tongue. That was something she wasn't used to.

"Isn't it crazy?" Delphine whispered, looking directly into Cosima's eyes.

"What, science?" Cosima asked, nudging the other girl with a toothy grin on her face.

"Non...us." She leaned closer, almost causing Cosima's heart to stop. "I mean, look at where we are now."

Cosima chuckled and nodded. "At a library."

"You know what I mean."

_Do I?_

"Cosima, I've never been so close to someone before. You are so different."

_Just friends._

"My friends, back at home, they were all the same. Every day was the same. But when I am with you...I don't know what to expect. You are so...perfect."

Cosima looked down at the carpet to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"I mean it, you make me feel so...confused."

The dreadlocked girl's head snapped up. Delphine looked at Cosima with that same look she did the other night. It was as if she was holding her breath, almost in awe at the sight of Cosima. Her lips were parted and her eyes cast downwards. For a second, Cosima thought that maybe something was on her chin. Her chest tightened as she saw Delphine's head tilt forward.

_Just friends, just friends. Don't screw this up, Cosima. Don't you dare lean forward. Don't even think about leaning forward! _

"Confused?" Cosima asked, her breath halted and short.

"Oui." Delphine whispered.

_Where is this going? _

"Delphine?"

"Oui?"

"What are you confused about?"

The other girl bit her lip and looked down and reached for Cosima's hand. Allowing their fingers to lace together. "About how we got this close so fast." The awe was completely vanished and replaced with a friendly grin...friendly. She looked up at Cosima who was confused out of her mind. "We are such close friends, non?"

Cosima chuckled the heavy feeling in her chest. "We are." She forced a smile. "Great friends, man."

Delphine gave her a mile wide grin and looked back at their hands.

* * *

They spent several hours at the library; talking and, what Cosima considered, flirting. Delphine's parents urged her to get home so that she could get a good amount of sleep before her first day of school the next day.

Cosima and Delphine stood in her driveway in front of Delphine's car before she left. Cosima did her best to talk about anything and everything interesting to keep her friend from leaving.

"Cosima, thank you for today. It's nice to make a friend in the brave new world." She kissed each of Cosima's fiery red cheeks before climbing into her car.

"Of course. After all, I gotta take care of my puppy." She leaned against Delphine's rolled down window, inches away from the other girl.

She chuckled and shook her head. "Your puppy..." Looking back up at the deadlocked girl, Delphine gave an apologetic smile. "I don't want to leave."

Cosima's heart skipped a beat and her smile nearly stretched past her ears. "I don't want you to leave either." She let Delphine grab a hold of her hand. Planting a soft kiss on the French girl's knuckles, Cosima continued. "We'll totes hang out right after school, okay?"

Delphine smirked. "I'd like that very much." She let her hand slip from Cosima's grasp. "Goodbye."

"Bye."

And she watched her back out from the driveway.

* * *

"Hey, Ali?" Cosima stood outside her sister's room, arms crossed and and eyes closed. She was praying that Alison would accept her apology and move on. The problem was that Alison is known for holding grudges. She once ignored Sarah for Two whole months.

The door cracked open, just enough for them to be face-to-face. "Oh, Cosima." She raised her eyebrows and her hand rested itself under her chin. "Is there anything you wish to say?"

Cosima resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Alison," she did her best to be as genuine as possible. "I know you care about me and you were right, I was a bit out of line. I'm sorry, man." She let her hands freely gesture. "And it's actually really nice to know you care about me so much."

Alison stood still for a moment as if she was expecting to hear more but then closed the space between them by pulling Cosima in for a hug. "I love you, okay?"

Cosima rolled her eyes and hugged her back, patting the small of her backside. "I love you too."

For all the things Cosima knew, she felt that everything were going to be alright.

* * *

**R/R, please! Please! They are so, so helpful!**

**-Ophelia xoxox**


	6. Chapter 6

Cosima put on a simple maroon sweater, black leggings, black and white patterned skirt, and a pair of her favorite boots. After tying her dreads up, she found herself standing in front of the mirror practicing how she would converse with Delphine. "Hey! You should totes sit with me at lunch!" She practiced her smile and a cute hand wave. "Hey, Delphine! So do you like wanna get something to eat before heading to my place? I know a great ice cream place!"

Her chest tightened from the excitement of even thinking about Delphine.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Hey-o?"

"Hello, cheeky girl."

Cosima smirked. "Hello, Delphine."

The other chuckled. "Any last minute advice for me before I head to the school?"

Cosima made her way downstairs. "Yeah, hold on a sec," She said to the phone before grabbing a quick granola bar and stuffing her medication in her pocket. She was ready to head out to the garage when she saw Helena sitting on the wooden floor next to the kitchen table. "Helena, are you alright?"

Her eyes looked up slightly before shooting back down to her trembling hands. "Sarah is mad at me." She muttered dryly and sniffled.

She reached a hand out to her sister. "C'mon, I'll give you a ride, okay?" She gave her a warm smile. "Hey, Delphine." Cosima spoke back into the phone. "The only advice I can give you is go straight to the front office, you can't miss it. Just tell them that you are Delphine and all that, then the welcome committee is gonna take care of you from there. They'll offer to sit with you at lunch but that is _not_ gonna happen."

"And why not?" Delphine asked, clearly entertained.

"Um, 'cause you're sitting with me."

She chuckled. "Of course."

Cosima smirked. "I'll see you there."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

"..."

"I swear, you make me hang up again-" Cosima giggled.

Delphine sighed dramatically. "Fine then. Bye."

"Bye."

Helena automatically made her way to sit in the backseat of the car. "No, Helena, you can sit in the front if you want."

The blonde girl kept her head down and shook her frizzy locks. "Too risky."

The dreadlocked girl shrugged. "Okay then." She buckled herself and quickly popped the pills into her mouth and dry-swallowed. "Why do you think Sarah is angry at you?" She asked while backing out of the driveway.

"Everything I said made her angry. I was brushing teeth and she said I brush too loud...I don't like when Sarah is upset." Helena's voice quavered.

The other girl pulled her eyebrows together. It really hurt her to see Helena at such a state. She was quite unpredictable at times. One moment she'll be very aggressive, the next she'll be intimate with everyone, then the moment after that she's a fragile child.

Her entire childhood took place in a convent with Russian nuns and she never talked about it. She didn't even tell Sarah about anything that happened. Cosima knew that her parents were guilty as ever for sending her there but from the stories they told, Helena was out of control and needed all the help she could get. They tried to set her up for counseling but Helena refused to be sent anywhere in fear of being 'abandoned' again. She wouldn't go anywhere without her other sister Sarah. The punk was her rock, her protector. The attachment was a bit scary.

Helena sniffled in the back seat. "Hey, hey," Cosima looked in her review mirror, adjusting it slightly to see Helena quietly sobbing.

"Don't get upset with me." She said in between breaths. "I'm sorry, sorry."

"No, no, Helena." She fixed the mirror back to its original position. "Why would I ever be upset with you. I'm not upset, see?" She gave a toothy smile. "You have no reason to be sorry, alright? Sarah is just in a mood, alright? I know that you care about Sarah and she cares about you too but it's just one of those days, okay?" Talking to Helena was like talking to a child, she really had to choose her words carefully but nonetheless it was easy to reason with her.

"I made her this way?" She asked innocently.

"No, Helena. Of course not. She isn't angry with you. She just gets in a mood to where everything makes her upset. It has nothing to do with you. She isn't upset with you."

Helena paused, thinking for a moment. "What do I do to help, sestra?"

Cosima took a familiar turn. "There isn't much you can do, Helena. You just have to let her clear her head."

"But if Sarah is sad, I need to help."

"I know you want to but I don't want you to get hurt, okay? You have your days, you know? Let Sarah have hers."

"Sarah helps me on 'those days'."

The other girl sighed. "If you feel like Sarah would truly want you to do that, you go on ahead. I can't stop you."

Helena licked her lips and pressed her nose up against the glass window. "How is baby hands?"

"You mean 'Delphine'?" Cosima asked with a large grin, shaking her head. "She's fine. Why?"

Helena didn't reply with any words, instead she puckered her lips together and smacked them several times. This action was repeated until it nearly made Cosima burst.

"No, I didn't kiss her, Helena."

Helena scoffed. "You are baby. She likes you, you have to kiss that face before it goes away."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but you can't just do that. I can't just go up to her and kiss her...that's not right." She shook her head and stopped at a red light. "And what gave you the idea that she actually likes me?"

"You wear glasses but you are blind, sestra."

"I can't believe that I'm receiving advice from you." Cosima mumbled, parking in a free space in front of the school.

Helena unbuckled herself. "Hey, sestra?" She asked quietly leaning towards the driver's eat.

"Mmm?" Cosima asked turning towards her.

"Thank you...for the talk." She said shyly, staring down at her hands. "It was nice."

The dreadlocked grinned a mile wide. "Of course, Helena. I love you." She hugged her the best she could from the front seat.

* * *

Cosima allowed her eyes to wander during AP Bio. She was two chapters ahead in the textbook, therefore she was four lectures ahead in class. While Mr. Lee continued his lecture, Cosima dug through her black messenger bag and snatched her notebook. Flipping to an empty page, she began to let her pencil glide across the paper. She didn't know what exactly she was drawing but it got distracted her.

She even wrote in the corners with neat cursive: 'Cosima + Delphine'. Then she felt like the classic annoying teenager so she erased it, laughing to herself. Her entertainment was interrupted by the door of the classroom opening with hesitation. Peeking her head in first, the blonde girl examined the class and gave a wry smile to Mr. Lee who stopped his lecture.

"Oh, um, hi." Delphine mumbled quietly and stepped in the class. "I had trouble finding the class and so did the welcome committee." She caught sight of Cosima sitting in the back and flashed her a smile. One that made Cosima almost melt out of her seat.

Mr. Lee gave her a welcoming smile. "You must be, Delphine. Our new student. Go on and have a seat next to..." He scanned the room for an empty desk. Most everyone had a table partner except for Cosima.

With a wave of her hand, Cosima gestured towards the empty chair next to her and did her best to contain the growing excitement.

"You get the pleasure of sitting next to Ms. Niehause." He pointed to the back of the room where the dreadlocked girl sat.

Awkwardly, Delphine made her way next to Cosima and sat down comfortably. "Hi, Delphine. I'm Cosima." She said in a playful tone and stretched a hand out to her friend.

Delphine rolled her eyes. "So cheeky." Her eyes wandered over to Cosima's notebook that was full of doodles and random sketches. "I thought you were supposed to be taking notes in the class." She whispered.

Cosima scoffed. "Oh, please. I already know this stuff." She closed the notebook and looked back at Delphine. "What's your schedule?" She asked, reaching her hand for the folded piece of paper on the table.

Delphine took Cosima's hand and laced their fingers. "I guess you'll never know." She said playfully and put her schedule out of reach. "What is your schedule, mon ami?" She asked before unlacing their fingers.

The other girl looked up to see if Mr. Lee was even aware that they were conversing quietly during his lecture. Cosima did her best to at least be on her teacher's good sides to survive the year. It wasn't that hard to do after all. She did her homework and she understood the material; she excels.

"After this I have creative writing..."

"You do?" Delphine's eyes widened.

"You have it too?"

"Oui, I did not think you would take it."

"You doubt my skills, do you?"

"Oh, non," She put her hands up in defense and shook her head. "I would never do such a thing!" She whispered before giving her a winning smile. "After that?"

"Psychology,"

"Ap?"

"Obvs!"

Delphine chuckled. "Do you have my entire schedule, Cosima?"

"No, you have _my_ entire schedule."

Delphine shook her head. "This year won't be so bad after all." She looked forward and gave Mr. Lee her focus.

But Cosima could care less about a single word that came from his mouth. She was too transfixed in the way Delphine's hair curled in so many ways. Some were perfect twists, others were half and half. It was a perfect balance. She loved the way light reflected off the golden curls. She loved the way Delphine looked like she was always ready for photo shoot. Even when she was resting her face against her hand the way she was in that moment. She loved the way Delphine was completely unaware of how beautiful and perfect she was. She loved that she was so timid, hesitant, and careful. She loved the way Delphine's eyes were so bold and bright in the weakest of light.

She loved...Delphine.

Can something so strong happen so fast...love? Could that really happen? Cosima's thoughts were attacking her, making this discovery a bigger deal than she intended it to be. And love is hard to find nowadays, Cosima knew that. Was it even safe to call it love?

Her happiness turned into fear and she knew that she couldn't even look back at Delphine without thinking about it all.

The bell rang and Cosima quickly snapped back into reality just in time to hear what Mr. Lee had to say about the homework. The students made their rowdy exit and Cosima gathered her things. "Does puppy want me to walk her to class?" Cosima winked when Delphine smacked her hand to her forehead.

* * *

"So," Cosima walked hand-in-hand with Delphine to her last class of the day before study hall. "Have you made any new friends yet? You've had to by now." She swung their hands back and forth. "Aren't you trying to start a reputation? This is a bad way to start one, you know." She bumped her arm against her friend's and avoided the looks other students were giving them.

"I could care less what they think. They're probably thinking 'Wow, that girl with the dreads looks so fun to be with! I should be friends with her!" Delphine looked down at the shorter girl and smirked.

"I highly, highly doubt that." She let out a bubbly laugh.

"Am I ruining your reputation?"

Cosima scoffed and shook her head. "Nah, this is my reputation."

Delphine looked down at Cosima with a raised eyebrow. "You mean...?"

Cosima bit her tongue. _Man, she's freaked for sure. Quick, Cos, think of something fast! _"I mean, like, friendly, you know? Touchy...friendly. Everyone just know I'm...friendly." She sputtered for the right words. "Anyway, back to you." She took a deep breath in attempt to calm her nerves. "Any possible new friends?"

Delphine gave a small shrug. "I do not think so...I think they are all intimidated because I am French."

The shorter girl snickered uncontrollably, earning her a confused look from Delphine. "I-I," She tried to talk through her giggle fit. "I really don't think that they're intimidated by a French girl." She squeezed Delphine's hand in her own. "No disrespect or anything." She added once her giggles subsided.

The other girl, in response, just rolled her eyes and smirked.

"What are you doing after school?" Cosima asked, stopping in front of Delphine's class. "Like, do you want to hang out? I know a pretty great place that sells killer ice cream!" She gave her a wink and wide grin.

"That sounds promising." She chuckled. "I would like that." She nodded and gave a radiant smile. "I will see you later then?"

"You bet." With every muscle in her body, she did her best to resist going up on her toes and kissing her on the lips. "Seeya."

* * *

"You were right!" Delphine pursed her lips together, trying to gather the drips of milkshake that she missed. "This is a...um...what did you say?"

Cosima was grinning ear-to-ear. "A mean milkshake?"

"Oui!" She took another sip from her straw.

"Hey, Delphine?" Cosima wiped the baby hairs that stuck to her forehead, feeling the heat course throughout her body. "So you know that I have a...thing for jumping to conclusions...but...I...I really don't know how to say this." She played with her thumbs and looked at anything else but Delphine. "I thought that since you were my friend and all that you should know..."

Delphine's smile faded and she gave Cosima full focus.

"Remember when you thought that I liked that one kid Scott? Well, I don't like him because...I don't...particularly like men, you know?" Before she could even give her friend a chance to blink, words ran off her tongue like rapid fire. "I know you must be totally freaked out because many people find it weird. After all w did share a bed and I'm sorry I didn't tell you then and oh, God, Delphine. I'm sorry, sorry. I should've told you then and there. Now you're uncomfortable and I get it if you don't want to be friends anymore. I won't hate you and..."

She looked up at Delpine who wasn't giving her the response she had thought out. Instead, she didn't even react at all. She was only giving her a calm grin and her full attention.

"...and you aren't freaked out..."

Delphine's eyebrows pulled together, forming a crease. "Why would I, Cosima? It doesn't change anything I think about you. I'm glad you told me though. It makes me feel like we are closer friends."

_Friends._ "Totes," Cosima nodded and played with the straw and the milkshake. "Thank you...for not freaking out and stuff."

"I would be the last person to judge you for that. I promise. You can tell me anything."

_In that case, I'm totally in love with you and you are on my mind all the time. _"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

"Night, Delphine." Cosima said over the phone before ending the conversation and plopping on her bed. The two girls spent hours on the phone helping each other with homework and talking about whatever was on their minds.

Her door tapped softly. Cosima looked up in the direction of the sound. "Hey-o?" She rested against her piles of pillows.

Her door creaked open and she immediately saw long, dirty blonde locks and recognized it was Helena. Her sister walked in the room quietly and sat on the far edge of the bed. Helena's eyes were beading red and puffy with stains of tears on both sides of her face.

"Hey, hey," She moved towards her sister and put a hand on her back to soothe her. "Is it Sarah again?"

She forced her quivering lips into a firm, thin line. Helena allowed her blonde, frizzy hair to cover her pale face. "Not as much." Her Russian accent made her voice seem more threatening than usual. Perhaps it was because of the condition she was in at the moment. "It is everyone." She mumbled.

Cosima scooched closer, letting her know that she was all ears.

"I do not...exist." She broke down and held her face in her hands, letting out a whaling sob.

"Helena..."

She interrupted her protest. "You know it! Alison treats me like animal, parents treat me like bomb...I do not matter, sestra."

"Helena, that is not true. At all." She did her best to not be too assertive. Helena never handled authority figures very well.

Cosima's door opened, revealing a very confused looking Alison. "Oh...uh..." She stammered and made the move to close the door again. "I'll be back a better time..."

"Ali," Cosima warned before her other sister could close the door. "get in here." Alison huffed and re-entered the room with perfect posture. "I need you to tell Helena how much you love her." She widened her eyes to emphasize how important the task was.

The uptight sister rose a brow but eventually followed through with a restricted smile. "Oh, Helena. You know I love you." She looked as if she was determining whether to close the space or not. Her feet stayed planted on the ground and her arms were folded tightly over her chest.

Helena only sobbed harder, her whole body rocked uncontrollably. Cosima tried to rub soothing circles on her sister's back but knew it wasn't enough.

"Um..." Alison frantically held her own hands together. "And I love you so, so, so much that I know how much you love Jell-O." She sang to cheer her up.

Helena sniffled and shook her head. "There was no more." She mumbled, wiping her tears.

Alison smirked. "Good thing I know where mom and dad hid them."

Helena's head shot up and her eyes went wide. "Jell-O?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Just don't tell them I told you, okay?" She massaged her temple and gestured toward the stairs.

She got off the bed and ran towards the stairs. "Why would they hide Jell-O?"

Alison rolled her eyes. "They're afraid you have a problem." And with that, she closed the door. Giving back Cosima her privacy.

* * *

The next morning, Cosima felt on top of the world. She had something to wake up for, a reason to walk out of the door each morning. She practically danced in the kitchen when she grabbed something to eat. Before heading out, she forgot to grab her pills that were left on the counter. She swiped them and put them up to her mouth.

That's when Cosima remembered how good she felt in that moment.

Did she really need the pills to continue the day? Would there even be a difference? She hasn't had an incident since the winter of her Freshman year...things have changed, Cosima told herself. The pills were meant to, what, keep her mood stabilized? Keep her happy?

If that was the case, then Delphine was her new prescription drug. No one has ever made Cosima feel so alive before. It's not like one day without her pills could hurt anyone.

Without thinking twice she stuffed the pills on her pocket and planned on disposing them later on.

One day without her medication.

After all, it was a great day.

* * *

**R/R, please!**

**-_Ophelia XOXOXOXOXOXXX_**


End file.
